Inuyasha's Pups
by Fangurlgeekichic
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a kid named Aimi. Shippo is their son now. Shippo and Aimi get into alot of trouble together, so its up to Inuyasha and Kagome to take care of them.WARNING:Spanking,Discipline,Mild cursing,adventure.
1. Run aways

Run aways

Ipov:"Im so gonna kill them when I get my hands on them."I said outloud to myself. My 7 year old son and my 7 year old daughter ran away from home in the middle of a fight between A demon and Me. Kagome was at home,probably worried to death. I jumped into the air and looked down upon the earth. Then,I saw two small figures,chasing each other happily. 'They are so dead.' I thought. I jumped down to a tree in the area they were playing in. "Catch me if ya' can Shippo!"My daughter,Aimi said playfully running from Shippo. "Im comin' for ya!"My son said. Shippo finally jumped on Aimi,taking them both rolling,right into a pond. They laughed and splashed each other with water. Their laughter came to a stop when they felt the water bubble. "Wha?"Shippo said. Next thing you no,an enormous water demon,about 50 feet high,jumped out of the water. Aimi and Shippo screamed and tried to run away. Shippo ran out of the water,thinking that Aimi was right behind him. Aimi screamed and he turned around. The demon had her clutched in his scaley hand. He laughed and brought her closer to his mouth,ready to eat her. Then,I jumped from the tree and sprang into action. I brought my sword out and jumped infront of Shippo. "Let her go ugly!"I yelled. He laughed and grabbed her throat,threatening to twist it. She kicked and choked. "Aimi!"Shippo yelled,and jumped on the demons foot. He bit it,and the demon yelped,kicking him flew right into a tree,getting the wind knocked out of him. "SHIPPO!"I yelled,running over to him. I knelt down and picked him up in my arms. Blood dripped from his nose and there were scars on his body. I listened to his heartbeat. It was still beating,barely. I set Shippo down on the soft grass. "NOBODY HURTS MY KIDS!"I screamed,getting my sword ready and running to him. I sliced his body and killed him. As he fell to the ground,he released Aimi. She fell through the air. I caught her in my arms. I put my hand on her heart. It wasn't beating. "Aimi?Aimi,can you hear me?"I asked,shaking her slightly. A trail of blood dripped from her lips,and a huge bruise on her eye. I ran over to Shippo and picked him up as well. His heart stopped also. "S-Shippo!A-Aimi!?ANSWER ME!PLEASE ANSWER ME!"I yelled as I fell to my knees. Rage and Panic rushed through me. Then suddenly,a small hand and a soft one touched my Kimono. I looked down and saw my tierd beaten up children looking at me. "D-Daddy?" Shippo said. My eyes popped open. "Oto-san."Aimi whispered softly. I jumped up and gave them a enormus hug. They hugged me back on each shoulder. "Thank goodness you two are did you run away?"He asked,setting them down on the soft grass. "We were just bored happened."Aimi said, shrugging her shoulders casually. "Yeah,no harm done pa!"Shippo smiled. I gave them each an angry glare. "Do you know how much trouble your in!?You two knew better than to run off on your probably puking by now because she worried about you two troublemakers!"I yelled. "M-mommy's...worried...about...us?"Aimiasked. I nodded and crossed my arms. "I didnt know that."Shippo said guiltily. "Now tell me what happened."I said. "Well,you were fighting,so me and Aimi got really then I came up with an idea,thinking we should sneak away and go play together."Shippo explained. "Yeah,and so I were having sooo much fun until that stupid demon came and had to ruin it all!What a killjoy."Aimi pouted. "You two both know better not to run off like if something bad had happened to you and I wasn't there to save you?What if the demon had killed you on the spot?Mommy and I would be devastated."I said. Aimi and Shippo looked at each other,looks of sadness on their faces. "Sorry Daddy."They both said in union,looking at the ground,guilt all over their faces. I sighed and stood up. "Yeah,your about to ,go stand over there,looking at the in timeout for right 't you move until I tell you."I said,giving him a sharp smack on the bottom. He nodded and walked over to the tree. Aimi looked at the ground,guiltily. I grabbed Aimi's little hand and walked her over to the spot. A tree stump was close by and I sat down on it. Aimi looked up,fear in her eyes. "W-what!?"She yelled in panic. "Aimi,come here."I said,motioning her over with a finger. She shook her head. "Aimizaki Kanidori Taisho,i am going to count to three,and if you are not here by three,Things will be alot worse for you."I said firmly. Still no movement. "One."I counted. Knowing that she is stubborn,I moved to the next number. "Two."I counted. Was she going to test me? "Three."I said. She crossed her arms and turned away from me. I stood up,and walked over to where she was. I knealt down,pulled a struggling Aimi over my knee,and delivered 10 hard and sharp smacks with the palm of my hand. She yelped with each one. I picked her up and sst her on my lap while i sat back down on the tree stump. She looked down at her lap,hands folded in them. "When I tell you to do something,you do it young you understand me?"I asked sternly. She nodded. "Alright then."I said. I turned her over on my lap so that she was face down. "Daddy please dont!"She begged. "Sorry Aimi,But I have to."I said. "Thats not fair!"she rebeled. I rolled my eyes. Always got something to say. Typical Aimi. "And because you were defiant..."I started. I pulled up her kimono,and pulled down her panties,revealing a pale bottom. She gasped and tried to struggle and get off my lap. She started kicking her legs and throwing a tantrum. I smacked her butt 5 times,leaving a hand print. "Not only are you getting it bare,but you will also be getting the switch."I said,reaching behind me and getting a switch. "Daddy!You cant be serious!"She yelled. I sighed. "30 with my hand and 10 with the switch."I said. "D-DADDY!THATS TOO MANY!IT WILL HURT VERY BAD!"She said. "Thats the point,maybe then u will follow directions next time. With that,I began spanking her with half of my strength,my full strength would hurt her to much,and I would never do that to my little pup. Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack. I then began lecturing her. "Aimi,what are you gonna do next time Daddy fights a demon?"I asked,not missing a beat. "S-stay put!"She said,tears rolling down her cheeks. She began crying out fully now. "Ow! P-papa! Pleassse! Ow! S-stop!"She begged. "No,stop it. You know you deserve this just as much as shippo does."I said,continuosly spanking her. She started sobbing. I continued to spank her. Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack. I finished the final 5 spanks and she tried to move,but i held her waist. "Nuh uh,not done got the switch."I said. She looked up at me with pleading wet eyes. I almost gave in. "Sweetheart,Its only ten,I'll be right here,I promise."I said,holding her hand gently. She held my hand and shut her eyes tight,pushing her face into my pants. I rose the switch in the air and hit it hard upon her now strawberry red bottom. "AH!"She yelled out in pain. She squeezed my hand. "Good girl.9 more."I reassured. I hit her right cheek. She squealed and cried. I made the next ones faster and harder. She yelped with each one. And the last one was the one I hoped made an impression on her backside. I raised my arm high in the air,and slammed it down onto my Puppies bottom. She yelled out and cried her eyes out. I threw the switch on the ground and fixed her kimono. I pulled her up and gently sat her on my lap. She winced. My pup burried her face into my kimono,sobbing and clutching onto my kimono top. I hugged her and gently stroked my fingers through her hair. I put my chin on her head. "Shh baby alright,all is forgiven.I love you puppy." I said,comforting her. Her sobs became soft sniffles. I picked her up and carried her over to Shippo's spot. "Aimi,stand here like a good girl and wait for daddy to be finished punishing Shippo."I said. She nodded and gave Shippo a look that said "I love you,good luck." Shippo nervously followed me back to where the spanking had taken place. I sat down on the tree stump and sat Shippo on my lap.

Spov:Im nervous as heck! I just heard all of Aimi's spanking and I winced through it all. Now,Its my turn. What am I gonna do? Pa sat me on his lap and gave me a stern glare. "Shippo,you know why you are did you come up witn such a stupid idea?!"He said,and knocked me on the head. I rubbed it frequently. "I was just bored!You were taking FOREVER to kill that demon and I just wanted to play with Aimi-chan!"I answered. "Why do you always have to cause trouble Shippo?That Demon almost had you!Don't you care!?"I asked. I shrugged. "I don't know."I answered. "Well maybe this will refresh your memory than!"Pa said,flipping me over on his lap face down. I kicked my legs as he pulled down my pants and underwear. "Im not even going to bother with my hand,your getting all 40 with the switch."He said. "W-WHAT!?"I yelled. He then,rose the switch and brought it down,hard. I yelped and kicked my legs. "Shippo,I can't believe how careless you were!I expecr more from you young very dissapointed in you."Inuyasha said,not missing a spank. Tears sprung to my eyes. 'No,I must not ,be a big boy.'I thought. Then,Inuyasha rose his leg,Focusing on my sit spots. I cried out and let the tears fall. "Pa!Ow!Im s-sory!Ow,ill be a Ow!Good boy now!Ow!"I cried. I yelped with the last five and cried my eyes out. Inuyasha brought me back up and sat me back on his lap. I cried into his shoulder and put my hands on his shoulder. He scooped me up and rocked me back and forth,shushing me with soft words. "Shhh,Its alright 's here and he's not letting go again."He said,rocking me and running his hands through my hair. My sobs quieted to just sniffles and silent tears. "Aimi,you can come over here."Pa said. She ran over and sat on his lap,still crying silent tears. Pa hugged her close and he held continued hugging me,one child in each arm. "I thought I lost you almost gave me a the thought of losing you..."Pa said,but then got choked up. We both looked up and saw papa crying silent tears. He wiped them away and held us closer. "You can't ever do that again. What if the demon had eaten both of you up or put you in a coma?Kagome and I would have been heartbroken.I love you both too much for that to happen."He said. "We love you too Oni-san."Aimi and I said. Inuyasha smirked and picked us up. It was getting dark,and we were very sleepy. Pa carried us back to our home. He carried us to our bedroom and dressed us in our pj's. Aimi yawned and Pa tucked her in her bed,giving her the teddybear Kagome made her. She fell asleep onto her pillow. Inuyasha tucked me in and smiled. He kissed Aimi's forehead and ruffled her hair. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. Pa smirked and kissed my forehead,moving some hair out of my face. 'They may be troublemakers,but their my pups,and I love my pups more than anything else in the world.'Inuyasha thought. Then,he quietly closed the door and left the room.


	2. The Carefull and The Carefree

The Carefull and The Carefree

Spov: "WHAT!?"Aimi and I yelled. "Me and Pa are going on a buisness trip thats only for two are going to have a babysitter baby sit you."Mama said. "What!?Thats so unfair!We're not babies!"Aimi stomped. Pa smirked and rested his arm on her head,casually leaning on it. "Your acting like one right now ,but you're getting a babysitter,and you better be,or atleast act nice around them."Pa said. I perked up immediately. "Is it uncle Miroku!"I yelled. Pa shook his head. "Uncle Koga!?"Aimi guessed. Ma shook her head,and Pa gagged. "Then...WHO!?"We screamed. Then,there was a knock on our door. Excitement jumped on our faces. "That must be her."Kagome satid. She opened the door,and Uncle Sesshomaru was standing at the door,with his 2 kids,Kohaku and Rin. "Rin!"I yelled. "Shippo!"She yelled. We ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. "Its been sooo long!We haven't had a chance to play!"I said. "I now we can,cause daddy is babysitting you!"She squealed. 'This is awesome!'I thought.

Apov:After Ma and Pa left,I walked into my room and watched tv. Kohaku walked through my open door and waved at me kindly. "Hi,im Lord Sesshomaru is your uncle,correct?"He asked. I threw a chip in my mouth. " means that you and I are family!"I said,sitting up on my bed and smiling at him. He blushed and shook his head. "Oh no no no,Rin is your family not me."He said,taking a seat on the bed next to me. "Why is it just Rin and not you?"I asked. "Because,well,just nevermind,forget about it."Kohaku blushed. I put a caring hand on his shoulder. "You dont have to keep it from me,you can tell me anything 're friends now!"I said. He thought for a moment. "Alright.I just wanted Lord Sesshomaru to like me as much as he likes always gets the trust and she can snuggle up to him whenever she his baby girl,and all I ever wanted was a father,a figure to look up to,a figure that can hold me whenever im sad or feeling scared..."He said. I was already sitting on his lap and hugging him. My hair snuggled into his neck. He laughed. "Well I guess i already have one that can hold me."He smiled,smoothining my hair. I gasped. "I KNOW!WE SHOULD GO ON AN ADVENTURE!KILLING MONSTERS,SURVIVING ON OUR OWN,SHOWING HOW STRONG WE ARE!THEN,UNCLE SESSHOMARU AND MY PA CAN SEE HOW GROWN UP AND STUFF WE ARE!"I yelled. "But,won't we get into trouble?Its pretty dangerous out if we get hurt?"He asked. "Don't worry,whats the worst that could happen? Kohaku blushed.

We walked out of my room,silently. Shippo and Rin were in the playroom,and uncle Sesshomaru was out. He left a note that said:'A big demon is near by,stay here children,Lord Sesshomaru. "Well,thats our cue!"I said. "Wait,what!?But Lord Sessh-"He started. "Uncle Sesshomaru isn't here now,is he?"I asked,a smirk on my face. "Oh brother..."He said. I grabbed his hand,and flew into the air. "Woohoo!Time to kill some demon!"I yelled. Kohaku was screaming for life,so i just put him on my back. "Just hold onto my shoulders!And open your eyes,its beautiful up here."He opened his eyes,and looked around. "Wow!This is amazing!"He said. I giggled. "Yup!Its breathtaking!"I said. I saw a large open space with trees surrounding it. "We should train here!"I said,landing on my feet. Kohaku nodded and took supplies out of his bag. He took a a large sword. "Woah!Looks like someones fancy."I said. I took out my angelic bow that mom gave to me. I also had weather powers,but i wasn't gonna let Kohaku know just yet. "Hey,wanna see what I can do?"I asked. "Sure."He said,sitting down. I leaped into the air,moved my hands in a circular motion,and a small tornado appeared. I landed back onto the ground with it in my palm. Kohaku stood up and ran to me. "Woooah!Thats awesome!How'd ya' do that?"He asked. "I was born with Elemental powers.I can control anything in nature!"I said with a smile. Then,a HUGE oger walked up behind us. Kohaku and I turned around. "Eeeexept for monsters!"I said in a 'go figure,ironic isnt it?'voice. "This is our chance!Lets get him!"Kohaku said. I grabbed my angelic bow and shot at him. The arrow stabbed his skin,he yelped in pain. "Woohoo!"I celebrated. Kohaku took his sword out,and stabbed him in his back. I leaped into the air and did a cutting combo. I put my hands close together,rubbed them together,and electric lightning came out of them. I moved my hands slowly,making it grow. I then jumped into the air and yelled. "AYE SON OF A BITCH!"I yelled in mid air. He looked up. "TASTE ELECTRICITY!"I said,holding my hands out and plunging towards him. I quickly fell through the sky,and my hands touched him,electricuting him,which caused him to fall to the ground,and die. He was falling right for Kohaku. I gasped. "Kohaku,watch out!"I said. He turned around and gasped when he saw the big oger falling ontop of him. I quickly ran and jumped on him,pushing us both out of the way. We both rolled down a hill and landed in a soft garden. I landed ontop of him and opened my eyes. We both blushed and I quickly got off of him and sat next to him. "Sorry about that."I said,blushing fiercly. "Aye,no worries."He said,picking some leaves out of my hair. I chuckled. "So...umm...How old are you exactly?"I asked,curiosity filling me. "8 years old."He said. "Oh cool!Im turning 8 on Friday."I said. "Cool!"He said. I turned around and mouthed the word "YES!" And turned back around to smile at him. "So,wanna go hike to kill some more demons?"Kohaku asked,standing up and offering his hand to me. I politely took it and stood up. "What time is it?"I asked. He looked at his watch, "About 5:32."He said. "Okay, on!"I said. Kohaku smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we should just walk and get to know each other."He said,putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh okay!"I said,happily. He walked beside me and looked around throught the forest. I happily skipped along the path and twirled.

Kpov:She reminds me of Rin. Shes very carefree about,well,everything. Shes kinda pretty too. Her long,silver hair and her soft dog ears. Her kimono was beautiful as well. It was multicolored with cherry blossoms on the design. She and Rin would be great friends. Anyway,I wonder why she wanted to no the time all of a sudden. Was there something I missed. 'God Damnit Kohaku!' I thought. I looked around through the forest for any hidden demons waitinf to attack us,no signs of em'. "Hey Kohaku-Kun!I gotta question."Aimi asked,skipping next to me. "Sure,go for it."I said. "Have you ever been spanked?"She asked casually. I blushed. "Umm...well I..."I started. Then she stopped moving and covered her face with her hands. I walked back to her. "Hey,you okay Aimi-chan?"I asked. "Im such an idiot!Why would I ask you such a personal and embarrassing question!?Its honestly none of my buisness,Im very sorry."She bowed. "Don't be silly,im not embarrased."I said. "I saw you blush."She said,looking at the ground. "Yeah,only because Im not used to being asked so freely and can ask me anything,we are friends after all."I smiled,wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and nodded. "Okay."She said,then started skipping again,happier than ever. "I've been spanked of I put myself in danger or Do something seriously bad,I get a spanking Lord Sesshomaru."I said,walking beside her. " Ma and Pa spank me too,usually my Pa though. Whenever I put myself in danger or Cause trouble,I get a thing with my brother Shippo."I said. We sat down below a shady tree in the sunlight. "My best friend Keiko and I used to play here."Aimi said. "Hey,lets share Spanking stories!Better yet,lets make it a game."She said. "A game?Im in."I said. "Okay,so whoever tells the most intense or painful spanking story, winner gets a prize!"Aimi said. "Alright,but im warning you,Lord Sesshomaru's spankings are the HARDEST in Japan." I said. "Yeah?Well Inuyasha's are harder."She challenged. "Well lets see than,you tell first."I said. " happened 2 months ,Me,Shippo,Ma,and Pa were out I decided to sneak away and go swimming,except for one thing,I didnt exactly know how to swim."She said. I shook my head. "Ssssss,yeah,not a very good idea."I said. "Anyway,I decided that all i needed to do was jump in and i'd get it right?Wrong.I tried to scream,but i was already sinking to the bottom.I held my breath as long as I could,but then,I eventually fell Ma said that Pa jumped into the water and swam to the bottom to save me,Even though there were dangerous things in the water. He didn't care,as long as I was safe. So,he carried me out and set me on the soft grass. He listened to my heart,and It wasnt beating. Water had already sucked into my body. So,Ma got her first air kit,and put an oxygen mask on my face. Shippo was crying,and Everything around me was blurry. My Pa hugged Shippo and told him that I was gonna be okay. And he was right,I was okay. After like 30 seconds of hugging and kissing me about how lucky they were to have found me,thats when the lecture of a lifetime began.

Flashback

Pa picked me up and held me in the air. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?YOU KNOW NOT TO RUN AWAY LIKE THAT!YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA' US!"He yelled. "Im sorry Oni-san.I didnt know I couldnt swim until i jumped in."I said,looking down at the sat down in a tree and put me on his lap. "Im just glad that you're safe pup.I dont know what I would do without you pup.I love you Aims'"He said as he snuggled against my ears. I hugged him and rested my head against his collar. Ma and Shippo had already left. "Well,lets get dowm too know you were wrong,and you know how dissapointed I am,so lets just skip the lecture for now."Pa said. I nodded softly. I held his hand and we flew back home. I ran into my room and hid in my closet. He saw me run in there and I thought he was chasing me. "Aimi,cmon' out honey. Its Mama."Mama said. "Mama!"I cried,running to her. I jumped into her arms and she hugged me in them. She kissed me all over my face. "I was so worried about you.I thought you had drowned,that you were gone.I couldnt bare to live with myself if that happened Aimi-Pup."She said,sitting on my bed. "I know mama,im sorry."I said. "Good then."She said,caringly brushing her hand through my hand. She got up and got my hairbrush. I figured it was so she could brush my hair or something. But,as soon as she pulled me over her knees,I knew exactly why she had the hairbrush. I kicked my legs furiously. "M-Mama!Please don't!"I yelled. "Aimi...stop...kicking!"She said. She put one leg over both of mine,keeping me from kicking. She rose my kimono and lowered my air hit my now bare bottom. I shivered. 'Don't worry butt,you will be on fire in no time.'I thought to myself. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Pa had walked in,and was leaning on the wall with his elbow,watching us. "Aimizuki,You have been very naughty young lady!Do not every run away to go swimming like that again!You almost drowned!You had me worried sick!"She lectured,Hitting my bottom 10 times with the hairbrush. "Oww!Mama!Please,no more,no more!"I squealed. She gave me a firm look and shook her head. "No,I love you too much for you to just go out there and kill yourself!"She said,not missing a beat with the ruler. I started crying and wincing. I looked up and saw Pa,wincing as well,for each hit. "Ow!Mama!Please stop!It burns!"I yelled. She continued hitting me with the hair brush. "MOM STOP IT!IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"I screamed. Pa had a look of suprise on his face. Ma was silent. She finally took off her shoe,which hurt WAAAAY more than the hairbrush. And,not only that,but called Shippo in for a second. "SHIPPO!"She yelled. Shippo walked in and saw my red ass on fire,he winced. "Yeah?"He asked. "Please bring me a wooden spoon."Ma' said. Pa's eyes were just as big as mine. "W-WHAT!?MA NO!PLEASE NO!ILL BEHAVE!"I said,squirming around again. She hit my bottom 5 times with her shoe,making tears spill from my eyes. "Stop moving Aimizumi."She said. Shippo quickly returned and handed the spoon to Mama. "Thanks Shippo!"She smiled. He walked out of the room and into his own. Without warning,she hit me 20 times hard,with her shoe. I was sobbing now. "Your lucky im not giving you the belt like your father is."She said,but I was crying to loudly to hear her. Then,she got out the wooden spoon,and hit my sit spots 50 times. My ass was like a firetruck. She sat me on her lap and hugged me tightly. She kissed me on the fore head and gently ran her hand through my silver hair. I cried into her shoulder and hugged her arm. "Sssh sweetheart. Mommy's got you. Its okay."She repeated. I finally calmed down enough to listen to her. "Dont ever scare me like that again or else ill spank you with a strap."She said. I nodded. She wiped away my tears with her thumb and put her hands on either sides of my face gently. "I love you baby girl."She said,kissing my nose. "I love you two mama."I said,hugging her. She hugged me back and traded places with Papa. He sat down next to me on my bed. "We're going to do this a little differently."He said. Hmm? "Lay down on your stomach Aimi."He said. I did so,and he brought his belt from his room. I screamed and kicked my feet. "NONONONO!"I screamed. I've only gotten the belt twice,and I NEVER want it again. It hurts the most out of all of them,especially on the bare,and already spanked bottom. He put his hand down in the small of my back,and held me down. "Stop it right now young lady or your getting 100."He said. I stopped Immediately. "Your getting 60 on the bare."He said. I barried my face into my pillow,waiting for the death blow. Then,out of no where,a sting of leather came across my whole bottom,with a loud crack. "AAH!"I yelled out. He created a simple rhythm with 3 seconds between each spank. I started sobbing by 15. "You scared me alot.I thought you were you know how terrifying it is for me to see you like that?"He asked,hitting harder and faster. I feel like my bottom is bleeding. I reached back so he would stop hitting me and to protect my bottom,but he simply pinned my arm to my back and continued to hit me with the belt. My ass was officially ON FIRE. I yelped with each one. Tears were rolling down my face like a thunder storm. "AAAAAAH!OWWW!PLEASE STOP!"I screamed for daddy just kept going. I finally went limp and just took it. After the last 20 smacks,he picked me up,and flipped me over onto his lap. He held me close and one hand was rested on the back of my head. He kissed my forehead. "Shhh 's got 're still my baby pup.I love you so much,everything will be okay."Papa repeated. I finally calmed down enough,but i was still crying. Papa got his thumb and wiped them away from either cheek. He tilted my head up gently. "Hey Sunshine,Don't ever do that to me again,understand me?"He asked. I smiled and nodded,hugging him tight. Mama sat down next to me and tickled my tummy. I laughed and smiled as Papa tickled me too. I was very tierd,I yawned. "You should get some rest will be right here next to you the whole time." Mama tucked me in and tucked their selves in next to me. Shippo came in and squeezed in next to me. "Goodnight mama,Pa,and Shippo."I yawned sleepily,then,I drifted away to sleep.

-Flash back over

Preview:

Kpov:Wow,thats gonna be hard to compete with,but I have just the story.


	3. Kohaku's Story

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Kpov:"Wow,thats gonna be hard to compete with,but I have just the story./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Flashback:/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Lord Sesshomaru told me to watch Rin,because he had some business to take care was with Ah-un,so Rin and I were left alone.I had to guard her with my life because Lord Sesshomaru would have killed me if i didn' reminds me alot of you Aimi-chan."I said,smiling. Aimi blushed and smiled warmly. "Rin skipped through the grass,collecting flowers that she thought were pretty."I said. "Kohaku-senpai!Kohaku-senpai!Look!I found a really pretty flower over there!"She squealed,holding my arm. I looked over to where she pointed to. My eyes widened. The flower was dangling over a very deep waterfall,where an unstable bridge was hanging over. "Rin,thats very dangerous,please don't get that can find you some new ones."I smiled. Then I looked down by my side. Nobody was there. I looked around. "Rin?Rin!"I panicked. "Over here Kohaku!"A small voice yelled. She waved to me from the dangling,unstable tree branch over the waterfall. "RIN!GET OVER HERE!YOU'RE GONNA HURT YOURSELF!"I yelled as I rushed over to her. "Okay!Almost...got it..."She reached. Then,a huge crackling noise was heard. She screamed and fell onto the bridge. "RIN!"I yelled,running over to her. She stood on the other side of the bridge,a terrified look on her face. "H-help!K-ohak-ku-senpai!"She said. "Im coming Rin!I won't let you fall,I promise."I said. I got on the bridge,making it twist and turn. It started to rain very heavy rain. 'Aww man,I forgot there was gonna be a didn't I just listen to Lord Sesshomaru and Stay at home?' I thought. Dark and heavy rain clouds came to the sky. Rin and I screamed when a lightning bolt shot down from the sky,landing right in the middle of the bridge. Loud thunder roared from the dark and scary clouds. The bridge almost collasped. Rins side started to fall apart. "Rin!Grab my hand!"I said as I walked forward. She shakily moved forward and... But it was to late. The bridge collapsed under her,causing her to fall with it. "KOHAKU!"She screamed as she fell to her death. "RIN!"I screamed as I reached for her hand. Just then,my bridge collapsed too. I yelled as I plunged towards my death. My life flashed before my eyes. Then,I captured one last image. It was a picture of younger me and...Sango? I was confused. "Cmon' Kohaku!You will be fine!I'll catch you!"8 year old Sango said. 3 year old Kohaku was about to jump into the water. I finally jumped in,and Sango caught me. My mind flashed a whole bunch of images and stories of me and Sango for some reason. Then,It hit me. Just before I could realize it,A huge figure jumped down,and caught me and Rin in his arms. I opened my eyes. "Daddy!"Rin squealed. Lord Sesshomaru sat us safely on the sound grass. "Are you two alright!?Are you hurt?"He asked,checking all over our bodies for any sign of injury. "No,we are fine."Rin said. He sighed and hugged us both tightly to his chest. I was in shock,still speechless of what I just saw. Actually,about two things. Number one,about how Lord Sesshomaru hugged us tightly,and was actually showing that he cared. We all knew he cared deeply for us,but he never showed it. And number two,Sango was involved a whole lot in my memories. I remember when she tucked me in and ruffled my hair at night,sleeping next to me in our shared room. My eyes popped out of my head. Was Sango my... "What were you two thinking!?I was so worried about you when you were not at two could have gotten hurt,or worse!"Lord Sesshomaru lectured. I was speechless. He looked at me,a mixture of rage and relief in his eyes. "Well?!Kohaku!Answer me at once!"He yelled,taking my chin in his firm grip. "S-sango is my big sister."I whispered,almost silently. "What was that?"He asked. "SANGO IS MY BIG SISTER!"I yelled,excitement in my voice. Lord Sesshomaru smiled slightly. Rin was confused. "She is!?Thats great Kohaku!"She said. I nodded and laughed. "It is!It really is!"I said,picking her up and twirling her. "I have to go find her!"I said,standing up. Lord Sesshomaru grabbed my waist,and threw me over his shoulder,picking up Rin in his arms. "You two are in SO much trouble when we get home."He growled. I suddenly became scared. Then,he leaped into the air,and flew home. The ride home was short. He opened the door to our home,and put us on the couch in the living room. "You naughty children!I asked you specifically to stay here,and this is what I see?!My two,precious children,dangling from a broken bridge!?"He yelled. "We are sorry Lord Sesshomaru."I bowed. "Yeah,sorry daddy."Rin said,tears rolling down her cheeks. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes softened. "Rin,go to your room. I will be in there in a minute."He said. She nodded and left. Fear rushed through my body. "Kohaku,come here."He said,motioning me over to him with his large clawed finger. I shakily got up and walked over to where he was sitting. I sat on my knees infront of him,my gaze on the floor. "You left home,without even telling anybody. No note. No phone call. Nothing. And ontop of that,you put yourself,AND Rin in danger. You almost died today,and thats why im going to punish you." He said,pulling me up and over his lap by my hand. He pulled up my kimono and grabbed something. It was a nearby hair brush. I held my breath,waiting for the first blow,but he caught me by suprise. He used his strength,only less than half of course,and slammed the hairbrush onto my backside. I groaned in pain. He continued to do this 50 more times. By the time he was finished,I was sobbing over his lap,hot tears leaking from my eyes. He pulled me up,sitting me on his lap. He hugged me close and stroked his fingures through my hair. "There there,no need to all over don't have to carry on your tears."He comforted. I then,started to fall asleep,and I rested my head on his chest,dreaming about Sango and I./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Flashback over./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wow,nice I think mine beats it."Aimi smirked. "What!?Lord Sesshomaru spanks alot harder than Inuyasha!"I argued. "Yeah?Well I got twice as much as you,with different weapons ontop of that!"Aimi said. She had a point there. "Okay okay,you win."I said. "I already know my prize."She said. I looked confused . "And what is it?"I asked. She leaned in,and kissed my cheek. "Done."She said. I blushed furiously. I leaned in,and took her by suprise. I tickled her onto the ground. Her laughter was infectious. I started to laugh to. Then,we both looked up into the starry night sky. "Do you think they miss us?"I asked. " .Maybe.I dont know!What if this was a bad idea?Maybe we should go back."Aimi panicked. "Hmph,but I was havibg so much fun with you."I said. Aimi looked shocked,and then she smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "So was I."She said. She looked uo at the sky,and noticed the moon was gone. She started to panic. "Oh no!"She yelled. She was breathing fastly and heavily. "I-I gotta go!"She said,then flew off. "Aimi!Wait!"I yelled. She quickly grabbed my hand,and flew at the speed of a rocket. We landed back infront of Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha saw us and ran over to us. "AIMI!KOHAKU!THERE YOU ARE!"He said happily. Aimi collapsed into her fathers arms. "I was so worried about you two. SESSHOMARU,I FOUND EM'"Inuyasha yelled. Lord Sesshomaru ran over to me and picked me up. "There you are!Dont ever scare me like that again Kohaku!"He said,holding me tightly. Then,a loud whimper sounded. Aimi was in Inuyasha's arms,screaming in pain. Kagome,Rin,and Shippo ran out to see what was going on. Aimi started to cry,sweat forming on her forhead. "Aimi!Whats wrong!?"Kagome asked,holding Aimi's hand in hers. "The moon..."Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up,seeing no moon in the sky. "We have to hurry!Shes changing for the first time!Lets go to Kaede!"Inuyasha yelled,picking up Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha held Aimi lovingly in his arms,comforting her. "D-Daddy!"she yelled in pain. "Shhh darling,everything is going to be alright." He said. Then,he ran to Kaede's village./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div 


End file.
